


【尊礼】Del amor y otros demonios

by salutis0228



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutis0228/pseuds/salutis0228
Summary: 中世纪AU，罪人尊x修士礼，叮叮当当的破三轮车+稀巴烂剧情。
Kudos: 5





	【尊礼】Del amor y otros demonios

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感和标题来自加西亚马尔克斯-/爱情和其他魔鬼/
> 
> ❌考据 本屑分不清天/主/教和基/督/教
> 
> 引用的原文打框了，5最后的拉丁文诗句出自死亡诗社。

1.

[医生告别时在空中挥了挥礼帽，用拉丁语说了句客套话。可这会他出于对伯爵的尊敬吧这句话翻译了过来：“凡是幸福无法治愈的，其他药物也都无法治愈。”]

[这些天里，女孩问过他，是不是真的像歌里唱的那样，爱情能战胜一切。

"没错，"他答道，"可你最好别信。"]

2.

他们在囚室中接吻。

在地下秘密监狱的深处，隔着层层叠叠的生锈的铁栅栏，拐角处深红色的铁锈如同沉淀多年的血迹，隔着因潮湿阴暗而发霉的砖石，隔着左右忏悔室里令人头皮发麻的尖叫和铁器与皮肉撕扯的闷响，他们把嘎吱作响的沉重木门合上，落了锁。

年轻的修士因为兴奋而浑身颤抖。他姿态虔诚地摸索着褪下自己身上繁琐的礼袍，在那人灼热而暗沉的目光下缓慢地展示着自己白皙的躯体。身无寸缕的一刻，他迫不及待地拥上了他等待已久的恋人。肌肤相触，低沉而愉悦的喘息声不约而同地从两人口中溢出。

他们急迫地交换着彼此的唾液，鼻尖和额头相贴，像依偎着亲昵的动物。

“钥匙…”他用嘴唇蹭着他的耳垂，轻轻吮吸着，“给我解开。”

修士因为被人叼住耳垂而不住地发抖，他颤颤巍巍地解下手中的钥匙，摸出其中的一支，插入恋人手腕上的镣铐，扭开，随即将其随手丢弃到一旁，金属落地的脆响被呻吟声遮盖。

解放双手的犯人一寸一寸地沿着修士的后颈抚摸至脊椎，再由优美的背线到身后的隐秘，如愿地听到了更急促的喘息。

“快点，”他催促，苍白的脸上透出靡丽的红晕，眼镜上笼罩着一层薄薄的雾，紫眸水汽氤氲。他讨好似的舔了舔他的脸颊，双腿试图勾住他的腰，却由于腹部蹭到对方的火热而浑身发软，只得无力地磨蹭着他的小腿。

周防尊继续亲吻着他，搂住他的臀将他抱起，把他放到囚室里那张简陋的桌上。冰凉粗糙的触感让修士条件反射一般地叫出声，但因为周防尊手上和嘴上没停下的动作，出口的声音转了几个调。

“别叫了，宗像，”周防尊哑着嗓子说，掰开了他的腿，轻而易举地放进去两根手指，时轻时重地搅动，带出一片淫靡的水声，“再叫就射了。”

“那就快进来。”他望着周防尊那双金色里逐渐生出猩红的眼眸痴痴道。

周防尊抽出手指，上面沾了些透明而黏腻的液体——那里已经足够湿润了。他将手指塞进了宗像礼司的嘴里翻搅，一边慢慢解开自己的皮带。

似痛苦似欢愉的叫喊声和肉体相撞的声音交织，周防尊捏着宗像礼司的下巴粗暴地吮咬着他的舌尖，血腥味让他更加兴奋，身下的动作也越发用力。

囚室内唯一的光是那盏煤油灯，平日里怏怏的火苗此时跳动得异常欢快，将那一对纠缠着翻滚着的影子投在血迹斑驳的墙上。

3.

当宗像礼司被年迈的主教委派这项驱魔任务的时候，他并没有想到这对他意味着什么。 

他是被委以重任，寄予厚望的修士，是教皇亲手抚养长大的孩子，等待他的是璀璨而光明的未来。

他抱着档案在华丽的房间里一丝不苟地研读，把这当作他驱魔生涯中普普通通的一部分。

“完美解决的话，就可以出任片区主教了。”

“是。”

宗像礼司慎重地向半阖着眼睛说话的老主教行礼。

那是一个寻常的夜晚。

做完晚祷后，宗像礼司怀揣着平静的心情向看守者礼貌地提出申请，得到了一大串沉甸甸的黄铜钥匙。

“万圣护佑的圣母玛利亚。”

他嘴里反复叨念着祷词，在脑中反复思考着驱魔的步骤和那人的档案记录，快步在迷宫似的地下牢狱中行走。

驱魔对象是城主的私生子。

老实说宗像礼司并不喜欢城主，即使那位城主有着温柔而犹豫的烟蓝色眼睛，他的仁慈令主教和全城的人民称颂，可宗像礼司在教堂的阁楼里见过他和一个年轻的女奴做亵渎上帝的事，发出动物交合时才会发出的声音。

他目睹了这一切后，足足一个星期没有能够好好进食，总是时不时地犯恶心。

他继续想着。

私生子，那就不是和那位贵族出身的城主夫人生出的孩子了。

会是和一位女奴吗？

他不免回想起那些被他压在脑海里很久的画面，又是一阵作呕。

他步入那间逼仄的囚室，一进门便被扬起的灰尘呛得直咳嗽，眼里冒出生理性的泪水。

“又一个。”

身体隐没在阴影处的那人说。

如果不是他开口，宗像礼司几乎发现不了他的存在。他似乎与黑暗融为一体，囚室中微弱的灯火根本无法照出他的影子。

宗像礼司沉默地凝望着他，他直觉那人也在回望着他。

他不动声色地拼命眨眼，企图让眼里还未消散的泪水尽快蒸发。

“不能在魔鬼面前露怯。”

他对自己说。

“有什么把戏尽管开始吧，”那人似乎厌倦了这样的对峙，“结束了早点走，我还要睡觉。”

宗像礼司放下手中厚重的，用金线绣着繁复花纹的经书，张了张嘴，原先酝酿了一路的驱魔词似乎卡在了喉咙里。

“你站到光能照到的地方来，我看不见你。”  
他最后轻声说道。

那人嗤笑，没有动弹。可那盏油灯的火苗突然剧烈燃烧起来，变得像宗像礼司在主教书房里见过的电灯一样明亮。

宗像礼司这才看清了他。

他有一头赤发，双眼是纯粹的金色，瞳孔深处泛红。他懒散地靠在简陋的木板床上，破烂的囚衣下隐没着极具爆发力的肌肉线条。

这就是魔鬼吗。  
宗像礼司脑内飞快地闪过档案记录上的文字描述，渐渐和面前的红发男人重合。

周防尊，二十五岁。

赤发金瞳，有着能操纵来自地狱的火焰的力量，曾将同父异母的兄弟烧灼至重伤，并且在拘捕的过程中让十五名士兵和二十名修士身上留下无法消退的丑陋疤痕，即使是整个大陆最有名的医生也束手无策。

对母亲以及前来驱魔的德高望重的神父出言不逊，满嘴异端邪说和粗鄙的侮辱性的语言。入狱后在夜里“嘴里念叨着恶魔之语”，这是一位看守的原话，“连最肮脏的老鼠也不敢靠近他的身边。”

“害怕了？”周防尊仔细地端详着那个修士的面容，如愿以偿地从他波澜不惊的外壳上搜寻到一丝惊慌，“不念那些废话或者拿鞭子抽我吗？”

“愿主的光辉照耀你，被撒旦附身的无辜的人类。”  
宗像礼司小声道。

“放屁。”周防尊说。

宗像礼司愣了一下，似乎从没听过这么无理的话。

周防尊看着他脸上露出的一瞬的迷茫不禁笑出声。  
“你还真是傻得可爱。”

宗像礼司感到自己一瞬间因为他的笑容心跳加快。

“稳住，”他对自己说，强迫自己深呼吸，“这是魔鬼的伎俩，你不可以上当。”

他清了清嗓子，不再理会周防尊的胡言乱语，开始背诵早已烂熟于心的驱魔词：

“驱逐你，

每一个不洁的灵魂，

每一个被撒旦控制的力量，

所有入侵这个身体的来自地狱的对手，

所有的秘密军团，所有的恶魔和凶残的教派

因此，我以圣灵的名义诅咒每一个在此身体中的恶魔，

我要将你驱逐清除，

让你停止欺骗人类，并迫使你们…迫使你们…”

在周防尊笑意盈盈的注视下，捧着经书诵读的宗像礼司有落荒而逃的冲动。

他隐约听到了地面上钟楼敲响十二点的钟声，慌忙收起经书，连拿来擦汗的手帕掉落在地上也没注意。“愿主保佑你，”他含混不清地说，耳根红透了，匆匆打开沉重的木门，第一下因为捧着长时间捧着沉重的书而手臂酸软，没有推开，反而踉跄了一下。

周防尊毫不遮掩地望着他大笑。

宗像礼司恼怒地瞪了他一眼，再一次用力推门，闪身出去，“砰”得一声，木门被狠狠地掼上，震得两侧的砖瓦往下扑扑簌簌地掉灰。

周防尊长久地在狭小的斗室里反复回想着修士推门前的一瞥，苍白的脸颊因为羞愤染上了绯色，眼睛里的神采充满了读经时不曾有的生气。

“紫色的，”他舔着自己的嘴唇，想到了幼时那个傲慢讨厌的女人帽子上镶的那一颗水晶，“很好看。”

他的目光落到地上那块被惊慌的修士遗落的手帕上。周防尊缓缓下床，靠近，所幸禁锢着他的沉重的锁链并没有限制他够到那块柔软丝滑的布料。

手帕的款式简约而禁欲，只有边角矜持地绣着简单的金色花纹，在花纹交叠的位置，周防尊看见了修士的名字。

“宗像，礼司。”

他一个音节，一个音节地念道。

这晚，那双熠熠生辉的紫眸出现在他以往被尖啸和凄厉的哭声填满的梦境里，散发出稀有的东方紫茶叶的清香。

4.

宗像礼司逃也似的奔回自己的房间。

他没有梳洗，也没有换衣服，更没有祷告。

他直接奔上了自己的床，抛垃圾一样把经书扔在了地上，自己裹进了被子里装蚕蛹。

他的脑袋里混沌不堪，只有周防尊在火光下耀眼得无法直视的面庞。

他的双腿无意识地夹紧被子，把脸捂在手里蹭着。

他焦虑着，煎熬着，痛苦着，小声地啜泣着，浑身不住得发抖。

温柔得近乎冷酷的月光在他身上镀上了一层白色的光芒。

宗像礼司来到这个世界上二十五年，没有人告诉他这种痛苦又痛快的，几乎要把他撕成两瓣的激烈情感是什么。主教没有教给他，图书馆里的一册册晦涩难懂的书籍没有教给他，他只是在一个偶然的夜晚走进了那间小小的囚室，从此落入了撒旦编织的陷阱。

在他陷入昏睡之前，仿佛有声音在他脑中炽热地吟诵，[“因为你，我有了生命，我必为你而死，因为你，我奄奄一息。”]

睡眼朦胧中，他看到周防尊坐在囚室里向他微笑着伸出手。

“还好吗，我的孩子？”

“一切都很顺利。”第二天早餐时宗像礼司这么回答关心他的主教，餐桌下的手指因为激动而痉挛，还未修剪的指甲在掌心狠狠地掐出红印，以免他的呼吸声过于急促而失态，“今晚我还将为他传播主的福音。”他假装镇定地补充道，心里却不受控制地回忆周防尊身上的气味。

“不要太过勉强，”老主教和蔼地望着他亲手养大的孩子，眼里满是信任。

宗像礼司逼着自己用干净的眼神回望，微笑，竭力维持着往常的形象，“多谢您的关怀。”

魔鬼让他无师自通地朝他最亲近的人面不改色地撒谎。

宗像礼司快步穿梭在地下监狱中，有些绝望，又有些自暴自弃地想。

他一整天都心不在焉，差点在送圣水的时候把托盘打翻，得了祭司好一顿训斥。他没有放在心上，向祭司告罪后匆匆赶回房间，翻出了几年前教会查封禁书时偷偷存下来的一本无名诗集。满怀着昨晚的心情他开始飞快地阅读诗集里的文字，目光跳跃间隐约看见周防尊含笑的眼睛。

“我一定是疯了，”他躲在窗帘后的角落里喃喃道，浑身汗淋淋的，像是发了一场高烧。

他怀里捧着的经书里夹着他从诗集里撕下来的他最喜欢的几页。他想读给那个人听，想大声地，蛮不讲理地责骂他身体里的魔鬼，为什么要勾引一个早已把身心交给上帝的人。

乱糟糟的想法在他再一次打开那扇门后全部抛诸脑后。

宗像礼司看到周防尊像昨晚一样隐没在黑暗中的身影，又是一阵腿软。

宗像礼司颤抖着关上门，反锁，佯装平静地靠近牢房里那张木床。

他盯着拴住周防尊手脚的镣铐，一步一步向前。

周防尊突然站了起来，身上的锁链哗啦啦响起来，吓得宗像礼司一个哆嗦低下了头。

周防尊看着他头顶的发旋几乎到了他鼻尖的位置，这才发现其实他们俩的身量差不了太多。

“你为什么怕我？”沉默了两秒，周防尊开口问道。

怕？

宗像礼司脸色倏而变得惨白，好像来时的忐忑和激动被一盆冰水浇灭了。

那些让他浑身战栗的情绪在他抬头看到周防尊冷漠而防备的眼神时被狠狠地一刺，他瞬间出离愤怒。

“你觉得，”他压下内心高声尖叫的冲动，伸手狠狠揪住了周防尊的衣领，“我这样是怕你吗?”

周防尊对他突然的情绪转变措手不及，因为没有防备他的动作，一个趔趄坐回了床上。

他挑挑眉表示疑惑，遗憾的是被宗像礼司理解为了“不屑”的意思。

“你给我听好了，魔鬼，”宗像礼司凶狠地盯着他的眼睛，像某种垂死挣扎的动物，眼尾因为情绪激动而泛红，“我不会向你的诡计屈服！”

他急促地喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，感觉心脏快要从嘴里跳出来。

周防尊惊讶地看着修士异常激烈的神情，眼睛里的神采让他意识到他似乎摸到了点很有趣的事。

“我怎么了？”他柔声问道，像是害怕吓住宗像礼司，又像是在引诱着他说出什么，“你说清楚，我使用了什么诡计？”

突然温柔的语调让宗像礼司有些错愕。他愣愣地松开周防尊的衣领，不知所措地看向自己的双手，仿佛对自己刚才的行为感到惊诧。

他又抬眼迷茫地望向那人深邃的金色眼睛，在世人眼里永远闪烁着智慧的紫眸到了周防尊面前却显得十分可怜。

他死死地咬住嘴唇，攥紧了大腿两侧的衣摆，仿佛在经历着炼狱烈焰的炙烤。

就在周防尊琢磨要不要提醒他已经把嘴唇咬出了血的时候，宗像礼司没有预兆地痛哭出声。

他用手迟缓地捂住自己的嘴，神色崩溃，想要把什么塞回去一样，但是跃上唇畔的话已经收不回去了。

修士在黯淡的灯火中哭红了双眼，他的嘴一张一合，把纠缠在他心里一整个昼夜的话说给了魔鬼听。

“我爱你。”

即使他再不愿意承认，爱意也一样能够像沙漠里狡猾的毒蛇那样从能够找到的出口钻出来。

5.

[在那间幽暗破败的牢房里，他们疯狂地相爱了。]

像所有俗套又匪夷所思的故事一样。

一切都显得过分理所当然。那股情潮如此横冲直撞，以至于除了他们两人之外，说给任何人听都不会被相信。

白天的宗像礼司是灵魂纯净的修士，去教堂周围的贫民窟发放物资，嘴里歌唱般念着圣经里的教义。到了晚上他一遍又一遍地和周防尊在逼仄的牢房里做爱，不停地换着他以往想都想不到的姿势。

他被周防尊掐着颈部呜咽着背诵着驱魔经上的教义，腿挂在他的肩膀上承受着疯狂的撞击。

他偷偷在城主的宴会上藏了一瓶威士忌，裹在宽大的袍子内趁着夜色带入牢中，他们紧密地相拥，把酒液从头淋到脚，然后互相把对方舔了个干净。

他听从周防尊的话将他囚室的钥匙含在后面一天，晚上却因此更加兴奋，第一回几乎就要逼得周防尊泄气。

……

太快乐了。宗像礼司从未想过人还可以这样快乐。在痛苦中愉悦，在尖叫中释放，在压的人透不过气的牢房里攀登到顶峰。他开始理解他过去见过的那些沉溺在欲望中疯狂的人，他们眼中闪烁着最炽烈的光从前让他感到害怕，可现在他越发觉得那些人才是发掘了生活真谛的智者。

他痴迷于周防尊那双金色的眼睛，他喜欢狂热地捧着他的脸颊亲吻他的眼睑，睫毛，喜欢看着他们湿漉漉地，懒洋洋地打量自己的模样。他抛开了廉耻和秉持了二十五年的教义，像任何被魔鬼引诱的人那样在欲海里浮沉，像他再街角看到过的毒瘾者，一点一点被绝顶的快乐拉向沼泽深处。

“我只要他就够了。”

宗像礼司踏着月色脚步虚浮着离开牢房，神情荡漾而餍足，凌乱的衣衫之下是纵横的欢爱痕迹，从脚踝蔓延到耳侧。如果被主教看到，那么他一定会被吓到中风——这幅模样的宗像礼司看起来和最低级的妓女没有任何区别。

可他已经不在乎了。

他不关心他如何亵渎了自己的过去，也不为两人的未来烦恼。

“carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.”

他轻轻念叨着那本破旧诗集上的诗歌，消失在地下牢狱的出口。

6.

事情在城主的儿子因伤情恶化而去世的那一天走向终点。

悲伤又懦弱的城主根本无法阻挡他有权有势的贵族妻子的怒火。

那个愤怒失态的女人冲进教堂，像女巫一般披头散发地跪在主教面前，半是痛哭半是威胁地央求主教立刻处决那个魔鬼。

年迈的主教发出一声长长的叹息，把目光投向了身侧面色青灰，失魂落魄的青年。

“宗像，”他疲倦地说，“我已经是个风烛残年的老人，不再能承受杀戮和血腥带来的刺激了。”

宗像礼司恍若未闻。

“我明明，就快要成功了。”他用尽全身的力气来说话，发出的声音如同蚊蝇的嘤咛，“把魔鬼从他的身上驱逐出去，他是无辜的。”

“不能杀他。”

他磕磕绊绊地试图为恋人辩白，却再一次被女人的哀泣打断。

“你胡说！”女人疯狂的目光中透出几分奇异和讥诮，“他生下来就是撒旦的化身！他那双恶心的金色眼睛就是证明，和他下贱的母亲一个样！你为他狡辩就是魔鬼的同谋！”

宗像礼司惊恐地退后一步，险些摔倒在地。他开始怀疑是否在他第一次从牢房里出来时，一双满怀着恶意的眼睛就藏在暗处窥探着他的一举一动，传到了这个女人的眼中。

此时老主教像是听不下去了一样出言打断了女人的泣诉。

“好了，夫人，”他威严地说，“受上帝保佑的善良的孩子很可能受到了来自炼狱的恶魔的蛊惑，这并不是您诋毁他纯洁灵魂的理由。”

宗像礼司松了口气。为了遮掩自己的失态，他伸手将鼻梁上有些歪斜的眼睛扶正，呼吸平复了些许。

他天真地以为危机已经过去，可老主教的下一句话将他送进了地狱。

“所以，夫人，周防尊的处决将交由这片教区未来的主教，我希望此事后您在教务执行过程中给予他足够的支持。”

那个女人目光灼灼地打量了宗像礼司几眼，眼底闪过算计，像是在思考这宗交易是否划算。

最后她依旧带着哭腔说话，脸上却尽是胜利的神色。

她对主教深深地行礼，“非常感激您的决定。”

“去吧，孩子，”老主教洞悉一切的目光似乎穿透了宗像礼司岌岌可危的心理防线，用怜悯而慈爱的语气安抚道，“去结束一切罪恶，你仍然受到上帝的眷顾。”

他的声音是对宗像礼司的宣判。这段时间以来一直被他刻意忽略的悬浮于他头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终于落了下来。

但是他束手无策。

他在回房间的路上疯狂地祷告，他这辈子没有哪一刻这么强烈地想得到神灵的照拂。他像溺水者死死地攀着最后一根浮木一般反复诵读着他所知道的一切祷词，乞求某一条能够起效，能够拯救他和他的爱人。

无济于事。

宗像礼司根本不知道他那天走出教堂后发生了什么。自从主教让他拿着圣徒留下的圣剑去结果魔鬼的生命开始，他的记忆就开始变得模糊且紊乱。

他不再言语，不再进食，整个人活得如同来自印度的修行者。

对此，主教对外的解释是，“他在为杀死魔鬼最准备”。

直到宗像礼司被带入行刑的囚室，周防尊身上的熟悉的味道涌入他的呼吸的时候，他才意识到这一切都是真的。伊甸园崩塌了，他们的爱情如同八月的蝉鸣那样戛然而止了。

“我要单独和魔鬼谈话。”他竭力维持着他过去骄傲的姿态，对着周围的守卫说，“以免伤及不相干的子民。”

只有周防尊能看到他的背后。

他死死地握着圣剑的剑柄，整个人都靠着那柄长剑支撑着，外袍下那双过去缠绕着他的腰腹的双腿此时摇摇欲坠。

行刑的囚室由地下转移到了地上，是宗像礼司执意要求的。理由是只有在上帝的圣光照耀下，魔鬼的灵魂才会灰飞烟灭。

两个人沉默以对，如同几个月前第一次在地下囚室中见面。

明亮的日光从高墙上的窗户里洒进来。

“很久没有看见阳光了，”周防尊眯了眯眼睛，好像有些不适应的样子，淡淡地问道，“你什么时候开始？”

宗像礼司不说话，执拗地把剑背在身后，不肯让他看见。

这股绝望的幼稚让周防尊笑了起来。

“没什么好难过的，”他的手腕和脚腕上铐着比地下囚室中更加沉重的铁镣，周防尊抬手抚上了他的脸颊，温暖得让宗像礼司几欲落泪，“我本来就不是在期待中出生，”他缓缓地说，“母亲是东洋进贡的奴隶，给我带来了不详的赤发和金色眼睛，人人都认为我是恶魔，除了我的母亲。”

他的目光变得幽远而怀念，“她是和你一样温柔的人。”

“那个人的儿子指使一群奴隶用石头砸死了我的母亲，所以我杀了他，这很公平。”

周防尊用拇指抹掉宗像礼司脸上的泪水，继续说，“你是上帝施舍给我的救赎。”

“你会用火吗？”

宗像礼司突然问。

“杀了他之后我就用不了了，”周防尊轻声说，“没办法的，这都是上帝的安排，我已经满足了。”

宗像礼司安静地望着他在阳光的折射下显得有些透明的金色眼眸。

“我明白了。”他说着拔出了剑。

“你背过去。”他对周防尊说，“面对你我下不去手。”

囚犯定定地凝视他片刻，像是要把他的容貌深深地印刻在心里。

随后他依言转身。

剑从后背没入身体的那一刹那并没有很痛。

周防尊倒地前心里想，他的眼前飞速地略过了他有限的一生的所有经历，一望无际的黑暗之中，宗像礼司披着光冒冒失失地闯进了他的世界，把他从混沌中拉回了现实。

意识涣散前，他有些奇怪地想为什么自己没有向前扑倒，而是仰面躺在了地上。

直到他看到宗像礼司以一种拥抱的姿态伏在他的胸前，剑尖从他的背部穿透，白色的礼袍上洇出血迹，如同一簇簇盛放的蔷薇花。

6.

那是一场持续了三天三夜的大火，即使几个世纪以后也未曾熄灭，任何人都无法进入那间燃烧的囚室。

在主教，城主和他的夫人死去几百年后，那所囚室依旧是城内民众茶余饭后经久不衰的谈资。有人说那是圣徒和魔鬼搏斗的结果，有人说那是上帝对主教下令屠杀被撒旦附身的无辜之人的惩罚，也有人说那是城主夫人丧心病狂的诅咒。

没有人知道，在囚室中央那片血迹干涸的土地下，开出了一支鲜红的玫瑰。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> lof连我的写作感言都吞了所以我在这里放一下。
> 
> 看完《爱情和其他魔鬼》这本书之后突然得到的灵感，加西亚马尔克斯的魔幻现实主义小说真的能够准确击中我的点！！
> 
> 原书里描述的是驱魔的神父和被认为魔鬼上身的十二岁少女之间的爱情，最后神父被囚禁，一生失魂落魄，求死不能，而少女被剃光了头发，经受了各种荒诞的驱魔仪式，最后在和神父分离一个星期后被活生生地逼死。
> 
> 我看完书难受了一下午，真的太惨了，简直是无法忍受的痛。
> 
> 虽然加西亚马尔克斯的描写已经精彩到让这场爱情脱离了悲剧本身，故事本身在文学性和艺术性上达到了相当的高度，但是我还是觉得太难过了，我舍不得把这种剧情安在一对原作里已经be的cp身上，所以我很自私地让他们一起死，这样好歹不用各自受苦。
> 
> 我真的有超多私心。
> 
> 一开头放的原书里的问题“爱真的能战胜一切吗”，神父给的回答是“是的，但是你最好别信”。我的故事里，爱并不能战胜宗像礼司肩负的责任，也不能战胜城主夫人的疯狂，更不能阻止周防尊的死亡。爱只能给人救赎，但不能给人现实。
> 
> 这个其实也是我对于爱的看法——爱的力量太缥缈了，它没办法和残酷的真实世界抗衡的。
> 
> 但是改一下问题：“爱和死亡能战胜一切吗”
> 
> 我的回答是：可以。
> 
> 死亡让他们再也无法被分开。如果结局是宗像礼司杀了周防尊之后独活的话，真的太残忍了。周防尊的生命得到了救赎，可宗像礼司一辈子都会在脑中反复重现鲜血从周防尊的胸口漫出来的场景，不停地鞭笞他已经感受过最热烈的爱情的灵魂。
> 
> 死亡让他们的爱情战胜了一切。那朵玫瑰花将恒久存在，被来自地狱的烈火呵护，没有任何东西能将他们分开。
> 
> 对应到K的剧情里，我也是在给我自己的意难平一个交代。


End file.
